one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rangiku Vs Tsunade
Rangiku Vs Tsunade Description Rangiku and Tsunade entered a battle of major proportions Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESERACH 60 SECONDS ONE........MINUTE.........MELEE Player 1 (Rangiku) Player 2 (Tsunade) Alright/'''uh one sec '''ALRIGHT! Melee Rangiku wake up in a castle , this castle is familiar to juegadores Mario , is the castle of Bowser, but looks abandoned , is in very poor condition, this does not worry Rangiku at all, he cares about is how it got here . She walks to reach even hall, this seems shattered as if he had released a great battle, Rangiku was a little scared but if something trarara attack would be in trouble, she is able to kill large animals , following their way Rangiku saw a blonde woman with green dress appears a black beasts fighting with the white head and red eyes , was the beasts Grimm the from RWBY series , they only increased the doubt of where they were. Rangiku: Hey, you know where we are? Tsunade: I do not know , I was at my desk and when I woke up I was here . Rangiku: this is suspicious, Who brought us here ?, you want from us? Rangiku and Tsunade would follow his path until the doors close and appears a hologram , but did not show his face. Rangiku: Who are you ?, what you want ? ???: A wife, and will not give many details but if you want to leave this place must fight each other, the winner will know me and fight po their freedom. Rangiku: It is stupid ???: Not if they want to leave The hologram goes, and quickly made the first attack Tsunade Rangiku dodges , no words is obvious what they will do , but Rangiku has doubts about this, if it is the only way out he will. Nobody Blink FIGHT! 1:00 Rangiku begins with its speed, it performs a series of blows to Tsunade , but she blocks it and start with your movements makes heavy blows that cause small craters on earth. Rangiku takes away Rangiku: This is what he wants, to see a fight must be another way Tsunade: I know, just I try to find a solution , whether you find it fighting with you, maybe you win or perhaps through the course of the fight to find a way out. Rangiku: Would I 're trying to say you have a plan? Rangiku Smites Rangiku uses his speed and reach Tsunade . Rangiku: I will do the same 48 Seconds Rangiku and Tsunade enter a standstill, Tsunade literally uses his fists to block rangiku , then she uses her speed to overwhelm Tsunade , making a combo and stabbing his body, a great gush of blood appears, but still Tsunade has strength enough for a hit Rangiku away . Tsunade uses her medical jutsu, and heals the wound, Rangiku shows a smile Rangiku: If it were not for the fact that we fight for our lives and all that, we would be very good friends Tsunade: Say the same, but we can be if both out of this. Rangiku: It would be an honor 29 Seconds Rangiku thrown from his sword several bursts of energies , but Tsunade dodges smoothly, being close enough Tsunade prepares one of his most powerful jutsu Seal Force One hundred , Rangiku could only watch as Tsunade perform the blow was too strong , spits a little blood and then out the other end crashing into a statue, to regain consciousness she acts fast to not crush the statue. To destroy it, Tsunade appears in the rubble , but Rangiku has a trick up his sleeve. 10 Seconds Rangiku: Bankai! Rangiku is surrounded by a white aura and uses his speed to overwhelm Tsunade and make a powerful Combro that lasts until the second 0. Tsunade: ARGH! KO! Rangiku: You gave a good fight , I hope to see you again The Puertes open and Rangiku goes his way , then the mysterious character who appears rebelling be a Charmeleon grabbing an unconscious Tsunade. Charmeleon: You're the first Tsunade , you will soon have company Results This Melee Winner Is... Rangiku MatsumotoCategory:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Toshiki Overlord One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees